Harry Potter and Ninja Magics
by Dzhakhan
Summary: This is a pet project of mine. I wanted to try and write something and this is a start. Possibility of Harry/FemNaru if I ever get that far.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I had always wanted to get away from the others, from those that couldn't, wouldn't understand me. Even though I had several people whom I considered family it still didn't make up for the abuse I had gotten from both them and the world. I had always thought that the wizarding world was a fickle thing, this was apparent to me since my second year at Hogwarts, the so called best school. The wizarding world, most of all the British had double standards, and had set beliefs. If you were practising what was dark for them you automatically became a evil wizard, or dark lord. They didn't see that it was your deeds, and how you were as a person that mattered. I had always wanted to be something of a Gray wizard, someone who had morals though used some things that could be classified as dark magic. But for obvious reasons I couldn't, they set me on a pedestal where I could only be either dark or good, it was infuriating. So after the second war against Voldemort was won I decided to leave Britain, never wanted to return either. Some of my friends wanted me to stay, but I wouldn't have any of it so I left.

I decided to study magics closer than I had before and came across several types of magic used in the world, most note wordy was some hand-body magics in Japan, Egyptian rituals and the Norse rune magic which was all very powerful and handy, those were the ones I specialised in. But after all these years all alone in this world I decided I wanted to leave and start a new life some place where my name was not known. I studied several rituals that might have done the work, though I wanted something special, so I decided to create one, an ritual with several steps in it. I it was a combination of all the three branches of magic that I studied the most. It was a ritual where I would first become younger, de-age from my 27 year old body to that of a 15 year old one. I would then use the energy produced by that ritual to power up several runes and seals that would cover both my own body and the ground around me in a circle. And then I would centre my own magics to help along the process while my hands flew through something called hand-signs, the Japanese magics. The runes and seals would send me through a vortex that would send me to another world, or simply back in time, both of which were ideal, but because of the power of the ritual it would send me far back if it came to that. This ritual was all about taking risks, and that was what he was known for.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all of you who decided to read this little pet project of mine, I shall strive to meet your expectations, though most of my chapters will most likely be very short, the reasons is that I seem to have an disorder where I can't seem to be able to write very long (joke). This is the first chapter so enjoy.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, because if I did I'd be bedding my harem of girls, or drinking lots of vodka. Maybe the both at the same time.

Also, I have been thinking about the pairing. I have three persons I'd like Harry to be with, no harem though. The three that I like are FemNaru, Ten Ten and Anko.

FemNaru because I just want it, Ten Ten, because I like her, and Anko because she is slightly older than those two, and she is unique. But I'll try my hardest to write a pairing with Harry and FemNaru, though it might not work out.

**Chapter 1**

First thing he saw as he did the ritual was a mix of colours, starting from light and happy green colours, but gradually darkening, and there after followed power. As he saw the blood red colour of blood and the creepy dark green colour of the killing curse the power within the ritual was at its crescendo and the pain started.

The unforgiving pain was excruciating, and he felt like he was being ripped and pulled from several directions. He tried to hold on as long as he could, being a survivor of all kinds of pains he managed to hold on for what seemed like hours before his mental powers over his pain gave out and left him unconscious.

* * *

><p>The Toad Sage Jiraya was doing something that only the toads themselves knew that he did. He was reacquainting himself with nature to keep himself aligned with the sage arts. A procedure which was quite relaxing and trouble free. Though it wasn't going to be like that this time.<p>

He was meditating, seemingly at peace with nature, though he was beginning to feel a sudden unease creeping down his back, and the nature chakra in the forest was steadily being concentrated at a point a couple of hundred metres away.

As he sat there he could feel the chakra beginning to take shape and harden, he opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. The energy had become so concentrated that he could see it with his own eyes and he was beginning to get nervous.

As he opened his senses to nature to figure out what was happening he rose and walked towards the fluctuating chakra. He however stopped as the raising of the chakra had reached its maximum and stopped, before giving a loud whistling sound.

_Whiizzzz!_

The Sage had to close his connection to nature as he covered his ears with his hands. Just as he thought he was getting used to the high whistled noise he suddenly heard a loud explosion.

**BOOOM!**

Staggered slightly by the blast he fell to one knee, while looking up at the smoke cloud rising from what appeared to be a crater with a diameter of 12 meters. Looking a bit startled he inched towards the crater. He regained his courage as he heard a slight yelp, and walked briskly forward.

* * *

><p>As he slowly regained his consciousness he began to inspect him body, moving small parts to regain his perception. Clenching his fingers into a fist he figured he was in slight pain, though it was ebbing.<p>

Opening his eyes he gave a quick yelp as he was blinded by the sun, and shut them at once. Waiting a couple of seconds he slowly opened his eyes again to the bright world, only wincing slightly at the bright light.

Waiting as his eyes adjusted to the light he though about what he was going to do now. _I probably have to take a days rest before I can find out anything about this place, I just hope I managed to get away from that wretched place._

He pushed away his thoughts as he slowly rose up in a sitting position, only wincing slightly with an occasional grunt.

As he finished checking out his younger body, which sadly still had all of his scars his senses went high-wire and he quickly turned his head to the left and came to the sight of an older man with white hair and red tribal tattoos.

He took the best defensive stance he could while in sitting position and watched the man, waiting.

The older man also tensed slightly at his shoulders as he watched, the silence was palpable...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done<strong>! **I just wanted to tell you people that I didn't really use much time writing this, but these couple of days I have been thinking of how to introduce Harry to the shinobi world, and Jiraya just came to mind, though how this meeting was going to take place had been a mystery to me, but tonight I managed to start it and I hope people like this. I would also like to say that I DEMAND reviews to continue! Just kidding, but I do want reviews, constructive reviews are always something that I need as my writing abilities just don't hold a candle to anyone elses(Well, good writers .). Hope you enjoy and this might as well be your christmas present. Open it early!**


End file.
